spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Unlucky Hoopla
This is the 13th episode of Hoopla's Fantastic Beach. (Hoopla is eating smashed potatoes that look like Squidward) Hoopla: These smashed potatoes are delish. Nothing can ruin this moment… (he drops the smashed potatoes, and he gasps) My… smashed… POTATOES THAT LOOK LIKE SQUIDWARD! WHY?! (Doorbell rings) Hoopla: Ugh, I guess I can check, just gotta remember to close my eyes and not get hypnotised. Mailman: New Alpooh Empire gives you your daily dose of mail! Now on Sundays too! (Hoopla takes the mail) Hoopla: Alright, let’s see what this is. (Hoopla opens it to find bills and taxes) Hoopla: Ugh. (looks in wallet) Hey, where did my money go? I can’t find it anywhere. Oh no, the IRS will be after me! (TV turns on) Hoopla: What now? News Reporter: You heard it here first folks. That weird small green fish’s secret identity...is Hoopla! Hoopla: What the fri- (The IRS, FBI, and Area 51 all break into Hoopla’s apartment) FBI: FBI, open up! IRS: Pay your taxes, now! Enough tax frauding! Area 51: Give us your alien! Hoopla: Aw crap, here we go again. They’ve found me, I gotta get out of here! (Hoopla looks around and finds out that he has nowhere to go) Hoopla: Uhhh, so, wanna have some tea? FBI, IRS, A51: We are American, we prefer coffee. Hoopla: Hold on. (he looks at his coffee machine and sees it making Baja Blast for some reason) Why are you making Baja Blast?! Now’s not the time! (hits the coffee machine and breaks it) Hoopla: Damn it! (Hoopla bumps into the empty spot where the brick he threw two episodes ago, and his room starts to shake) Hoopla: Heh heh, foreshadowing, am I right? Oh who am I kidding. FBI, IRS, A51: Move, move, move! (Hoopla’s apartment collapses) Hoopla: WHY? WHY DOES THIS HAPPEN TO ME? HOW? I gotta find Boopla, I don’t know how, but he was right! (Cut to Hoopla finding Boopla in a trash can) Boopla: AHH! DON’T TAKE ME TOO! Oh, it’s just you, Hoopla. Thank neptune. Hoopla: o. You were right! Also, why are you in Poopla’s “house” now? Boopla: I could tell you now but it would work really well for a spin-off movie starring me and my friend Carl… Hoopla: Heh heh, foreshadowing, am I right? Oh, I was kidding myself! Speaking about Carl, where is he? Carl: RIGhT heEre! REPORTING TO NEW ALPOOH EMPIRE! Hoopla: This is very sad. We have nowhere to live, and no friends. Boopla: I miss my mom… Hoopla: Me too. To pay our respects, I will sing the ballet of the Oopla-Tribe. Boopla: F. Hoopla (clears throat): Oopla-Doopla, Doopla-de-doo, Hoopla Zoopla Woopla, Ladee Ladee lah. Carl: WHat? tHe? zzzzzzzzz...I’m REAL! Boopla: Huh? Carl: Boopla, I can remember myself! I’m me again! Curse the New Alpooh Empire! Boopla: It seems like the way to get rid of people’s loyalty is to sing! Hoopla: Like in It’s a SpongeBob Christmas? Boopla: Sure, why not. Come on buddy, let’s get the rest of the Oopla-Tribe unhypnotised! (They go to the Oopla-Tribe) Xoopla: HAIL ALPO- Hoopla: Oopla-Doopla, Doopla-de-doo, Hoopla Zoopla Woopla, Ladee Ladee lah. Xoopla: OOH- wait what. I’m alive! WOO! Is my name still Xoopla? Hoopla: Yes. Xoopla: Dammit, I wish I could slap my mother for naming me this. Yeetpla: Speak for yourself. Oofpla: oof Hoopla: Looks like they’re all back to normal. Boopla: I guess we gotta somehow broadcast this to the rest of the world. Hoopla: Well, we are semi-good at singing, right? How about a musical? Boopla: Don’t worry, I can hijack the networks to air it. Hoopla: I guess it’s settled then. We start...after my nap. Everyone: Ugh. TheJasper313: You see right here this is why Hoopla has bad character development I spend my days working hard and wide on my stories but no this is what i get do I look like I deserve this DO I EVEN WANT THIS NO I DO NOT which is why by this day forward I am signing my paper to- Hoopla: Yeah yeah we get it. Don’t get in the way of my fabulous musical. (throws a brick at Jasper, knocking him over) Let’s see how you like it. (end) Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:2019 Category:2019 Episodes Category:HFB Category:CrazySponge Category:FireMatch Category:Episodes written by FireMatch Category:Episodes written by CrazySponge Category:2019 Transcripts